Scars of ANBU
by MaiaSakamoto
Summary: story of an oc who is raised by ANBU until she runs away for fear of her life. adopted into sunagakure, confronts old enemies when she returns to konohagakure during the chunin exams.
1. Losing Feeling

"Better, but still not good enough!" The whip came down, slicing into flesh. I bit back my cry and tried again. I leapt forwards, hands curled into fists.

Driving my fist forwards, I twisted my wrist. Steel claws flashed silver as they split skin and tore through muscle.

The girl in front of me screamed, but I hardened my heart to her cries. I pulled my hand back, staring at the bright crimson stain on the claws.

This is what I had been taught. This is what it meant to be a fighter, a shinobi. I raised my fist again, but something stopped me from finishing her.

I couldn't kill her, though I knew she was dying anyway. She was carried away, her blood dripping to the floor, crimson stains the only mark that she had fought here.

"Well done," a voice murmured softly.

"She should have killed her," another voice interrupted sharply. I kept my gaze on the crimson staining the floor, face blank. "She should have finished her off. She's weak!" he spat.

I clenched my fist, claws sliding over my knuckles. Hitaro Hyūga noted the movement, and smirked. "She can't control her emotions. She will never be strong enough."

Slowly, I opened my hand, claws retracting. Hitaro continued to argue with the masked man who trained me, Sensei.

Bored, I slipped away unnoticed and silently padded back to the room I had shared with Mika. The image of my claws splitting her skin flashed into my head.

I pushed the image into the darkest corner of my mind, where I kept the memories of all my old roommates.

A brief sadness constricted my chest, before I locked away all the memories. Crawling into bed, I fell asleep quickly, unaware of the tears sliding down my cheeks.


	2. Promises and New Friends

A new boy was moved into my room a few days later. I watched from my bed as a masked man led him into the room, wary.

He sat on his new bed, face blank, though his eyes were alive with curiousity. He glanced at me, and I turned away, unwilling to grow attached when I knew that one of us would kill the other.

"Hi," he said brightly. "My name is Akira. What's yours?" Something about him made it difficult to refuse him an answer.

"Asuka," I mumbled grudgingly. Another masked man entered the room, cutting our conversation short.

"You, come with me," he grunted, gesturing to Akira. Akira stood and followed the masked man, flashing a grin at me as he passed. I jerked back in surprise.

Before I had time to understand my reaction, Sensei appeared in the doorway. "Asuka, follow me." I followed Sensei from the room, curious. He led me to a new training room. Sliding open the door, Sensei stepped into a large room.

Weapons hung on the walls, and the floor was a mosaic depicting the moon. I stared in awe at the room. Sensei shut the door behind me, and stood in the centre of the room. He slid a foot back, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet.

I moved to remove my gloves, but Sensei shook his head. I cocked my head to the side, and shrugged. I balanced myself on the balls of my feet, and leapt forwards.

Sensei blocked my punch with his kunai, sparks flying. I twisted my hand, trapping his kunai. My other hand angled towards his stomach, claws extended.

He blocked the thrust with my other hand, and pushed me away. I saved myself from falling with some quick footwork, and stepped back as he lashed out with a kunai.

Blocking it with my left hand, I slashed at his stomach with my claws. "Good!" he exclaimed, twisting away from the thrust. I kicked out, foot connecting with his knee.

He fell to one knee with a grunt, and I held my claws to his throat. Chest heaving, I stared in surprise. Sensei stood and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You are almost ready. Soon, you will join the ranks of ANBU." He waved his hand towards the door, dismissing me. I bowed to him and left, bare feet making no sound on the stone floors of the twisting passageways.

I entered my room, and jumped when a voice called, "Hey, what's up?" I ensured my face was completely blank before turning around.

"Training," I replied quietly, not inviting further conversation. Akira grinned at me.

"Really? I've been training too!" I glanced at Akira, and did a double take. He had minor bruises, but nothing more to show for what should have been an intense survival fight.

"Have they lowered the standards since I was brought in?" I asked, frowning. Akira looked confused.

"What do you mean?" I motioned towards to his bruises.

"I broke bones in my first training match. Mostly my opponent's, though my arm was broken. Why are you only covered in bruises?" Akira grinned sheepishly.

"I'm, uh, good at surviving." A shadow crossed his face, but I didn't ask any questions. I crawled into bed.

"Goodnight." I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.


	3. Haunting Rage

Two weeks of intensive training later, Sensei found himself on the ground. "You are ready," he murmured. "Asuka, you are ready to join our ranks."

I faced Sensei, keeping my face perfectly blank. "Soon, you will fight Akira. He is the last obstacle standing in your way." I bowed my head, hiding the shock on my face.

_I don't want to fight Akira,_ I realised.

Sensei dismissed me, and I left, mind churning. Reaching my room, I found Akira sitting on his bed. He looked up at me and grinned. "How was training?"

I shrugged. "Fine. I'm almost ready to join the ranks of ANBU."

Akira smiled. "That's great!" I looked away, conflicted. I didn't want to hurt Akira, let alone kill him. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded without turning my head. I crawled into bed and curled up, desperate to fall asleep. Eventually sleep claimed me, bringing with it the nightmares.

I wandered through the twisting passageways, bare feet silent on the stone floors. I felt lost and unsure, haunted by memories of old roommates I'd had to kill to survive. I thought of Akira, sorrow constricting my chest.

A cough behind me had me whirling around, slipping into a fighting stance. Hitaro laughed softly, menacingly. I glared at him, not bothering to hide the hate I felt for him. He grinned maliciously.

"Well hello there Asuka. What are you doing wandering the halls like a ghost?" I stayed silent, refusing to take the bait. Hitaro stepped forward. "Now it's my turn to have some fun. No one will hear you scream."

I backed away, searching for an exit. Hitaro advanced, stalking me as though I was his prey. He leapt, and I blocked his blow. I lashed out, claws brushing the skin of Hitaro's cheek.

Blood welled in the shallow cuts, infuriating the Hyūga. I turned and fled, hearing Hitaro's footsteps close behind me. A kunai flew past, slashing my cheek. I bit back a shriek and continued to run, turning left and right when I could, unaware of where I was going.

I turned into a large room where a gathering was being held. I stopped short at the sight, shocked. Sensei spotted me, and walked towards me.

"Asuka, what are you doing here?" he asked. "What happened to your cheek?" I shook my head and looked over my shoulder, waiting for Hitaro to enter the room. He didn't, and I relaxed a little.

"Sorry," I murmured to Sensei. I turned and left, eager to avoid questions. I got back to my room and fell onto my bed, legs shaking.

"Asuka? What's happened?" Akira stood and walked towards me. He sat beside me and wiped blood from my cheek with the hem of his shirt. I stared at the stain, surprised by the amount of blood. Overwhelmed by everything that had happened recently, I collapsed. I leaned into Akira, tears sliding down my cheeks. He held me gently until I finished crying, before covering me with the quilt. I fell asleep almost instantly, nightmares haunting me through the night.


	4. The Right Thing

"Asuka, that cut needs tending. Please, go get it treated." I smiled weakly. "Alright, I'll go get it checked out. I'll be back soon." I padded towards the hospital area. A medic-nin cleaned my wound and stitched it up.

I thanked him and stood. Stretching, I left the hospital area and headed back to my room. Sensei stopped me. "Asuka, who did that to you? Was it Akira?" I shook my head quickly.

"No, it wasn't Akira." Sensei watched me. "Was it an adult?" I nodded slowly, unwilling to lie to Sensei, but frightened of Hitaro. Sensei growled, and I looked up, surprised.

"Hitaro," he hissed. I jerked back, Sensei gauging my reaction. "He will be punished for this, you can be sure of that." Sensei turned and walked away, his body language betraying the fury he held within.

I raced back to my room and sat on the bed. An hour later a masked man appeared, giving me a message. "Your presence is requested in the Moon training room." I stood and left my room, heading for the training room.

I slid open the door and entered quietly. Before I could shut the door behind me, Hitaro was advancing on me. I backed away, trying to get back out the door.

Hitaro lunged forwards, and I lashed out with my claws. The claws sliced into Hitaro's face, drawing blood. I narrowly missed gouging his eye, leaving deep furrows on his high cheekbones and over his eye.

He hissed, holding his cheek. I ran, fleeing Hitaro's fury. He caught me before I could reach Sensei, and threw me against the wall.

He attacked, and I defended myself desperately, aware that I couldn't hold out for long. A chakra-laced hand flew towards my chest.

_I'm going to die at the age of 12,_ I realised, eyes widening. A yell distracted Hitaro, giving Akira time to dive in front of me. "No!" I screamed. Hitaro laughed as he threw Akira's body aside. I lashed out, slicing his arm. I ran as he attacked, dodging his blow.

Sprinting past a room, I spotted a window. I twisted and leapt into the room, throwing myself out the window. I rolled on impact, lessening the force of my landing on a low rooftop.

Leaping into the streets, I attempted to blend with the crowd, and fled towards the village gates. Shinobi caught sight of my flight and tried to stop me, but I avoided them. Finally I reached the gates and fled into the forest.

I ran for days, before collapsing from exhaustion. I stared up at the sky above me, barely registering the fact that the sand beneath me was burning my back.

The first thing alerting me to the presence of others was the sound of footsteps crunching in the sand. "Hey! There's someone collapsed over here!"

I winced at the volume of the stranger's voice. "Are you okay?" A pair of brown eyes, just like Akira's, peered down at me. I felt something wet run down my cheek, and reached up.

Lifting my fingers, I saw a droplet of water glistening on my fingertip. "What is this?" The brown eyes above me softened. "They're tears. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "Why am I crying?" I whispered. The brown eyes above me vanished.

"Here, drink this," a warm voice said softly. I sat up, gulping down the water offered to me. "Why are you helping me?" I heard a sigh, followed by a soft, tired chuckle.

"It's the right thing to do." I returned my gaze to the sky.

"The right thing?"


	5. Hidden Past

"Asuka, hurry! You're going to be late!" I sighed, and stared at my reflection. The scar on my cheek was a constant reminder of my past, but I was determined to move forward.

"Coming!" I called. Hurriedly I braided my hair and ran into the kitchen. A pair of familiar brown eyes watched me from the other side of the table.

"Asuka, please don't cause trouble today." I nodded, and rushed out the door. I headed for the academy, where I joined the rest of the class. Sensei started with a lesson in tactics.

Bored, I stared out the window, watching the clouds float across the sky and change shape. "Asuka! Pay attention!" I turned to the front, ignoring the giggles of my classmates.

I couldn't care less what they thought of me. Sensei had moved onto hand seals. I already knew the basic hand seals, and found my mind drifting again.

"Asuka, show me the rabbit hand seal," Sensei snapped. I reacted with thinking, forming the hand seal. The class gasped, and I focused on the lesson. Sensei hadn't shown the class the rabbit hand seal yet.

_Crap. Way to go unnoticed._ I sank low into my chair, hiding half of my face behind my fringe.

Remembering the scar, I thought back to when my old Sensei had taught me the hand seals. Sighing, I returned my gaze to the sky.

"Asuka, are you feeling alright?" I nodded, glancing at my adoptive mother. I was grateful that she'd helped me in the desert, but I felt no real connection beyond that. She sighed, and left the room.

I returned to staring at my reflection. Bored, I braided my hair, adding a leather strap to the braid. The leather strap had been a gift from Sensei. _Always wear this. Your hair may be considered a weakness, but never cut it short. It's beautiful._

I closed my eyes, struggling with the sorrow tightening my chest. Breathing deeply, I glanced up again. Akira stared at me, smiling sadly. I spun, but he wasn't there. No one was.

Sighing, I climbed into bed. I fell asleep thinking of Akira, staving off the nightmares.


	6. First Step to Revenge

"The Genin exams are coming up, class. Make sure you all study hard and practice. I want to see all of you graduate. You have two weeks preparation. Class dismissed!" I waited for everyone else to leave before moving from my chair.

"Asuka, I'd like to speak with you," Sensei called. I sighed quietly, and moved towards his desk. He glanced up at me from his seat, searching for something. I raised my brow, and he seemed to shake himself.

"Asuka, where did you learn the rabbit hand seal? And how do you know most of what I'm teaching?" I stared a while, face blank. Sensei rubbed his face, seeming to give up on getting an answer from me.

"Okay, I won't pry. Good luck with the Genin exams, though I don't think you'll need it." I walked away, feeling Sensei's eyes boring into me. Quiet, I returned to the house I lived in. I sat in my room and practiced my chakra control. It was my weak point, and I was determined to perfect it.

I whiled away the hours concentrating small amounts of chakra into my hands and feet. Flexing my hands, I realised that I missed having my gloves. They had been taken from me when my adoptive mother had helped me in the desert.

Crawling into bed, I let my mind churn, thoughts gone as quickly as they had come. Slowly I fell asleep, Akira smiling at me in my dreams. I vowed to get revenge for him.

_Hitaro Hyūga, you will pay._

"Class, you may start the exam now." The only sounds to fill the room were the sounds of paper rustling and the scratch of pencils as students began to fill out their test paper. I opened to the first page, and flicked through the test. The questions were ridiculously easy, giving me time to nap while others finished their tests.

The sound of Sensei smacking his desk with a ruler woke me. "Time's up! Hand in your test papers as you leave the room. Head next door for the practical exam." An excited chatter broke out as people whispered to each other. They discussed how they thought they'd done, as well as speculating about the practical exam.

One by one, students were called into the room. When my name was called, I moved in slowly. "Asuka, perform a clone jutsu." I did as I was asked, performing the jutsu flawlessly. I was asked to perform a transformation jutsu next, before I was allowed to leave.

The students who had already finished their practical were waiting outside, talking excitedly and laughing. I sat in the shade of the building, apart from the rest of the class. "Students, the exams have been marked and the practicals assessed. You all passed. Congratulations!" Cheers echoed as students celebrated.

I walked home, unsurprised. The test had been easy, the practicals more so. "Asuka! How'd it go?" Yoshika asked. I smiled at my adoptive mother, and nodded. She laughed in delight. "That's great! You must be excited about tomorrow!" I nodded, and headed for the peace of my room.


	7. Returning Past

"It's time to choose your weapons." I watched as everyone rushed towards the tables, eager to choose their weapons. I clenched my fist, remembering the metal claws I'd had. Yoshika had taken them from me, leaving me with the uncertainty of finding a new weapon to master. Slowly, I walked towards the large array of weapons displayed.

Metal gleamed in the sunlight, the edges blades glinting wickedly. I studied each weapon carefully, even testing a few, but found none to my liking. A shadow fell over me, and I turned to find my old Sensei standing behind me. "Here," he said, smiling. He handed me my gloves. I slipped them on, clenching my fist.

The claws extended smoothly, the only sound a whisper of metal on leather. They shone silver in the sunlight, curved edges razor sharp. The corner of my mouth twitched upwards, almost in a smile. Sensei watched me, searching my face for a reaction. I nodded, and rejoined the rest of the graduates.

Sensei put us in our teams, and sent us off to meet our new Sensei. I watched other teams moving towards different Jōnin, spotting my new Sensei in the shadow of a wall. She had long straight black hair and scarlet eyes. On her back she carried scrolls. I walked over, joining my new teammates. They groaned when I joined them, but I ignored their pointed looks and complaints.

"I am Ai-sensei. I will be your squad leader." She walked away, motioning for us to follow. We made our way to a shaded are beneath a rock. "Now, I would like to know a little about each of you. How about you first," she said, looking at the other girl in the newly formed squad. "My name is Aya. My weapon of choice is the flash bomb, though I prefer to use ninjutsu."

Ai-sensei looked to the boy in the squad next. "My name is Ren. My weapon of choice is the sword." I rolled my eyes. _Why do guys always go for the sword?_ Ai-sensei turned to me, noticing my reaction. She raised her eyebrow. "Asuka," I murmured, and raised my hand. Clenching my fist, I displayed my weapon of choice, saying nothing else. She looked surprised by the weapon.

"I've only seen Konoha shinobi use that weapon before. I didn't know we even had any." I said nothing, my blank face betraying nothing. She sighed, and stood. "Come with me, I have to test your skills, find your strengths and weaknesses." She led us to a corner of the village that was quiet, with no one else in sight.

"Now, I want each of you to pick a target. I'm going to test your skill with kunai and shuriken." We each removed the weapons from the pouches on our belts, taking aim at a fence post. Ren went first, his kunai thudding into the post on target. His shuriken however flew wide, missing the post completely. He collected the weapons and stood back, allowing Aya to try.

Both her shuriken and her kunai thudded into the fence post, though they were off-centre. Waiting for her to collect her weapons, I gazed up at the cloudless sky. "Asuka," Ai-sensei called. I refocused, throwing a kunai. It missed the fence post by a metre. Aya and Ren laughed, but were hushed by Ai-sensei. She had moved to collect my weapon, a shocked look on her face.

"Asuka, you hit it." I nodded, already knowing that. Aya and Ren looked confused. "What did she hit, Ai-sensei?" Aya asked. Ai-sensei shook her head, disbelieving. "A fly." Aya and Ren glared at me, furious at having been shown up. I ignored them, instead readying my shuriken. It landed at the exact centre, prompting more amazement from Ai-sensei and jealousy from Aya and Ren. I turned away, already bored by the day's events.


	8. Travelling to Konohagakure

"Ai, I would like you and your team to accompany the Suna team entered in the Chūnin exams. You will be there to provide assistance, should it be required. I have chosen your team for skills, despite their young age. I am hoping their age will lull Konoha into a false sense of security, and that they won't realise you are there as bodyguards."

Ai-sensei nodded. "We would be honoured to, Lord Kazekage." The Kazekage dismissed us, and Ai-sensei motioned for us to leave. We followed her, leaving the office quietly. Once outside, Aya shrieked with excitement. "We're going to Konoha! We're going to visit another village! This is so exciting!" Ai-sensei smiled at her student's amusement. She glanced at me, a worried look flickering across her face.

I ignored her, blank face already covering the slip in my control. For a second, I had let my rage show, lips curled in a predatory smile. Rage had quickly been replaced by sorrow, and a burning desire for revenge, though nothing was shown on my face.

Walking through the village gates threatened to bring back memories I would rather forget. Konohagakure was a quiet, peaceful village, surrounded by trees. I breathed in the cooler air, alert. The carved faces of the Hokages got my attention, sorrow and fear constricting in my chest. I turned away, pretending to be amazed as Ai-sensei watched.

A flutter of robes drew my attention to a man walking the streets. He walked as though he owned the place, arrogance and superiority apparent in every fluid movement. I froze, adrenalin flowing through my veins, ready to run. His gaze turned to me, and he stared. His hand reached up, tracing the scars on his face. I stared right back, refusing to show my nervousness.

His eyes flashed with recognition, and he advanced on me. Someone walked in front of him, and began to speak with him. They left, Hitaro glaring at me as he passed. I relaxed slowly, heart thundering in my chest. Turning back to my teammates, I saw Aya watching me, her mouth twisted in a frown. I ignored her and followed Ai-sensei.

She led us to the village headquarters. Two Chūnin guarded the gate, and waved us through after going over the paperwork Ai-sensei handed them. She led us through twisting passageways, brightly lit by way of windows and lights. At a large set of doors she stopped, and we followed suit. "You need to be on your best behaviour," she warned us.

Ren and Aya nodded, and I just kept my face blank. Satisfied, Ai-sensei led us through the doors, bowing her head to the Hokage. The Hokage was an old man. He glanced up, smoke curling from the pipe in his mouth. "You must be Ai Takamura." Ai-sensei nodded. "These are my students, Ren, Aya and Asuka," she said quietly, motioning to each of us in turn.

He glanced at us, before returning his gaze to Ai-sensei. "Am I correct in assuming you are here to accompany the team Sunagakure has entered into the Chūnin exams?" Ai-sensei nodded. The Hokage puffed on his pipe, sighing quietly. "Yamato will show you to your rooms," he murmured, motioning towards the corner of the room.

I looked up, surprised to see a member of ANBU in the corner of the room. He wasn't wearing the mask, but the tattoo on his shoulder revealed his true allegiance. I kept my gaze down, hoping he wouldn't know me. Yamato led us from the headquarters to a hotel close to the western wall of the village. We entered our rooms and placed our stuff on our beds, before turning to Ai-sensei.

"Why don't we go train a while," she said, smiling. Ren and Aya cheered. I grabbed my gloves and moved to stand by the door, waiting for Ren and Aya to get ready. Finally, we were ready to go. Ai-sensei led us to a small clearing, trees surrounding the area. "Ren, Aya, I want you to spar. Your taijutsu is lacking. Asuka, come with me."

She led me away from the others. Reaching a tree, she turned to face me. "Asuka, I want you to focus your chakra into your feet and run up the trunk of this tree. Mark the highest point of your run with your kunai." I looked up, noting all the slashes in the trunk of the tree. A slash nearing the top of the tree caught my eye. Determined, I vowed to go higher.

I pulled out a kunai and focused chakra into my feet. I ran at the tree, reaching 3m before I lost control and fell. Twisting sharply, I managed to land on my feet and roll to absorb the blow.

Before Ai-sensei had a chance to look surprised, I tried again, this time reaching 3.5m up the trunk of the tree. This time I paused after landing, giving myself a chance to concentrate. Focusing, I threw myself at the tree, this time reaching 7m up the tree trunk.

Two hours later, I reached my goal, passing the highest mark in the tree. Exhausted, I crouched at the base of the tree, struggling to catch my breath. "That's enough!" Ai-sensei called. "It's time we headed back to our rooms."


	9. Kiba and Akamaru

I stretched, yawning. Squinting against the sunlight, I stood and got dressed. Glancing around the room, I realised I was the first one awake. Slowly I climbed out the window, long hair fanning out in the gentle breeze. Pausing, I gazed out across the village, rooftops glittering in the early morning light.

I padded silently through the streets, bare feet making no noise on the concrete. I made my way to the clearing we had trained in the other day. The sound of barking distracted me from my thoughts, and I leapt into the trees. A small white puppy dashed underneath the tree, followed by a Genīn with short black hair and tattoos on his face.

"Akamaru!" the Genīn yelled. The puppy, Akamaru, stopped and turned, sniffing the air. I tensed, ready to make a run for it. "We know you're there!" the Genīn yelled. "Show yourself!" I leapt from the tree, landing lightly behind the Genīn. Akamaru growled, and I turned my gaze on him. He whimpered, hiding behind the Genīn's legs.

_Oh well, I never really was a dog person._ The Genīn glared at me, frowning. "Who are you?" I glanced up at the sky, before returning my gaze to the Genīn. "Asuka." He waited for more, but finally gave up. "I'm Kiba. Hey, you're from Sunagakure!" he exclaimed, spotting the headband around my arm. "What are you doing here?" I paused before answering, distracted.

"We were ordered to accompany the team entered in the Chūnin exams." Kiba cocked his head to the side. I turned away, walking quickly back to the room I shared with my teammates. Kiba followed, Akamaru sitting on his head. Turning suddenly, I ducked, narrowly avoiding the kunai as it flew over my head. Standing, I faced Hitaro. Kiba stared, eyes wide.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Asuka. I hope you don't plan on joining ANBU while you're here." He grinned maliciously. "They think you're dead. Even your precious Sensei." I clenched my fists, claws extending with a whisper of steel on leather. Hitaro's grin widened. "Do you want another scar?" I growled, before replying, "Maybe I could give you another set to match the first."

His eyes flashed, and he leapt at me. I lashed out, drawing blood. Hitaro's eyes narrowed as he pulled back, tracing the scratches with his fingers. I turned and ran, heading for my teammates. I leapt through the window, almost colliding with Aya. She pushed me away, scowling. "Geez Asuka, what's your problem?"

Ai-sensei looked up, and saw the bright crimson stains on the end of my claws. "Have you been fighting, Asuka?" I shook my head and opened my hands slowly, claws sliding back into my gloves. She frowned, but asked no more questions. "Okay, now that you're all awake, let's head out for some training."


	10. Chūnin Exams

"Are we really allowed to watch the final part of the exam?" Aya asked excitedly. I sighed quietly. _That's what she just said._ Ai-sensei nodded, smiling when Ren and Aya got all excited. She glanced at me, her smile faltering a little. I turned away, gazing out the window. Ai-sensei sighed behind me, but said nothing.

We headed to the arena, Ren and Aya almost skipping with excitement. I almost joined in with the excitement, but I was still wary of those around me. Hitaro knew I was here, and he would stop at nothing to get revenge. We entered the arena, choosing seats just a little distance back from the edge of the arena.

The Hokage explained the rules, but I wasn't listening. I could feel Hitaro watching me, and swept my gaze across the audience. I spotted him next to another Hyūga, barely checked fury burning in his stare. I raised my eyebrow, earning myself a glare. Turning away, I watched as the matches started. Few seemed to show any special skill, though the team we had accompanied did very well.

A match between a sound-nin and a leaf-nin caught my attention. The leaf-nin had control over shadows, as well as a tactical mind. His genius shone through, catching my attention. My mouth tugged up at the corner, almost smiling when the sound-nin was knocked out against the wall. Ai-sensei glanced at me, shock evident in her scarlet eyes.

Turning back, I was surprised to see a Jōnin who looked similar to Ai-sensei in the waiting area. She too had scarlet eyes and black hair, though it was wavy rather than straight. The resemblance shook me, but I filed it away for later assessment. Bored by the matches in front of me, I continued to watch the audience, specifically the Jōnin whose teams had been entered into the exams.

Yelling dragged my attention back to the matches being fought. "Come on Hinata! You can beat this guy! Go Hinata!" A loud blonde was yelling from the sidelines, his teammates looking ashamed by his enthusiasm. Looking down, I saw two Hyūgas facing off against each other. The boy had all the Hyūga pride, while the girl seemed shy and unsure.

Interested, I watched the match, the knowledge I gained from it filed away for later use. _So not all Hyūgas are like Hitaro. Just most of them._ I winced as Hinata was hit in the chest, knowing the damage that would cause. Finally, the matches were over. I left with Ai-sensei and my teammates, Hitaro's gaze on me the entire time.


	11. Desire for Revenge

"Ai-sensei, why haven't you entered us in the Chūnin exams yet?" Aya whined. I sighed, and returned to sharpening my claws. Turning them over in my hands, I knew that someday I would have to replace them with a new set. But for now, they were perfect. _They'll be better stained with Hitaro's blood._

Ai-sensei turned to Aya, frowning. "You're not ready for the Chūnin exams. You still need to improve before I'll enter you. You too Ren," she called when he snickered. I smirked, covering the reaction with my hair. Brushing a few strands off my face, I continued with the maintenance of my claws. Ai-sensei laughed, and I glanced up. "As it happens, I've entered you in the next Chūnin exams." Aya and Ren cheered, leaping to their feet and hugging Ai-sensei.

I remained where I was, surprised at the excitement I felt. _It's natural. The stronger you get, the closer you come to defeating Hitaro._ I shook myself, focusing on Ai-sensei. "You will all need to practice. The Chūnin exams aren't easy." Aya nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, we will. Come on Ren, let's go train now!" They left in a rush, excited. Ai-sensei sat beside me, silently watching.

"Asuka, do you want to do this?" The rasp of metal on stone halted as I stared up at Ai-sensei. "Of course I want to do this. I need to do this." _For Akira._ I returned to my work, turning the claws in the light. Admiring the edge, I grabbed a cloth and polished them, wiping away any blood stains. Ai-sensei watched, a strange expression on her face. She sighed, turning away.

Guilt coursed through my veins, but I ignored it. She didn't have to reach out to me. _I don't need it, and neither does she. _Standing, I put my gloves on, checking that the claws extended and retracted properly. Satisfied with my work, I moved towards the door. "If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you." I stopped, acknowledging the gesture, before walking out the door.

I headed for the memorial stone standing in the village. The names carved on the stone were those of shinobi who had died protecting the village. It felt cruel that Akira's name would not be there, but I knew that visiting the stone would honour his death in some small way. Reaching the stone, I was a little surprised to find no one there, but welcomed the solitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.<strong>

**AN- So yea, I finally figured out how to do this. Hope you like my story, I know its not the greatest, but hey, I had fun writing it. Please read and review, more chapters coming soon.**


	12. The SilverHaired Shinobi

Visiting the memorial stone standing in Konoha, I remembered Akira. I stared at the names engraved on the stone, wishing Akira's name was there, that he would be remembered. "Why visit the memorial stone of another village?" a voice asked quietly. I turned to face the silver-haired shinobi. Half of his face was hidden by a mask, his left eye covered by his headband.

I watched him like a mouse watches a cat, waiting for the cat to pounce. His good eye stared at the stone, crinkling at the corner with what I thought might have been sorrow or regret, though it was hard to tell while he wore a mask. I remained silent, afraid to answer the question. We stood in silence a while, before he moved suddenly.

I leapt away, lashing out as I did so. My claws tore the sleeve of his jacket, and I caught a glimpse of his arm. Backing away, I growled at the Jōnin. "ANBU," I hissed, settling into my fighting stance. He held his hands up, palms out. "Relax, I'm not attacking you," he said, eye crinkling in a smile. He stared at me, wondering. "What makes you think I'm ANBU?"

I hesitated, realising just what a mistake I'd made. Figuring it was safer than lying, I answered, "The tattoo on your shoulder. The mark of ANBU." He nodded thoughtfully. "How do you know the mark?" Memories of my old Sensei sprang to mind, unbidden. Hardening my heart, I turned my gaze to stone, and did not answer.

The Jōnin shrugged, and returned to gazing at the memorial stone. "Will you at least answer my first question?" I paused, disarmed. Finally, I murmured, "Are you still ANBU?" The Jōnin shook his head, eye crinkling in amusement. "No, I left." I gazed at him, confused. _Why would anyone leave?_ Shaking my head, I returned to the here and now.

"I was remembering an old friend," I murmured, surprising the Jōnin. "He saved my life, but lost his." I stared at the stone, anger and sorrow fighting for dominance in my heart. Anger won, and I glared at the memorial stone. "I will avenge him," I growled to myself, forgetting the silver-haired Jōnin standing beside me. "I will make him pay."

Turning, I left the silver-haired Jōnin at the memorial stone, gazing after me with recognition and sorrow on his face. I returned to the room my teammates and I shared, and began to pack. I was ready to leave the village, to return home and grow stronger. _I will return. And when I do, I will make you pay, Hitaro Hyūga. Akira will be avenged._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yay! That's another chapter done. Hope you're enjoying, and as usual, please read and review! The end is coming soon! Dun dun dun.<strong>


	13. Saeko

"So you've returned." I gazed at the memorial stone, unsurprised by the appearance of the silver-haired Jōnin. He stood with hands in pockets, eye focused on the names on the stone. We stood in silence, both remembering our fallen friends. Clenching my fist, I watched as my claws extended, metal gleaming in the sun.

"Where did you get those?" I twisted my wrist, admiring the gleam of the claws, and didn't answer. "Only ANBU members are issued those, and few of them at that." I remained silent, tense. "Where are you from?" I twitched, the silver-haired Jōnin closer than before. Still I said nothing. He moved in front of me, and I blinked.

"Who are you?" I kept my face blank, my ANBU training backfiring when the Jōnin recognised it. "Asuka," I replied, not meeting the Jōnin's eye. He reached out and gripped my chin, tilting my head up. His eye widened in recognition, and I balked, nostrils flaring. Twisting out of his grip, I turned away, leaving the Jōnin and the memorial stone behind.

_No, he can't recognise me. He left ANBU; no way does he know who I am._ I kept telling myself that, but in my heart I knew it wasn't true. The meeting at the memorial stone drew my attention away from my surroundings, and I collided with a shinobi. Stepping back, I realised I'd run into a Hyūga. Anger flashed across my face, before I realised I didn't know him.

Keeping my face blank, I bowed my head. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." The Hyūga stared at me disdainfully, eyes like ice. I recognised him from the Chūnin exams, and immediately felt my hackles rise. Something about him made me territorial, and I barely held back a growl. The Hyūga watched me, seemingly interested by my lack of facial expression. I bowed my head again and made to move past him.

He stopped me, his arm blocking my path. "Who are you?" I kept my anger in check, barely. "Asuka," I replied. The Hyūga glanced at the headband around my arm. "You're from Suna. What are you doing here?" I made to move to his left, replying, "Accompanying the Suna team entered in the Chūnin exams." I walked forwards, but the Hyūga moved in front of me, cutting off that escape.

Anger burned hot in my chest, but my face remained blank and cool. He watched me, waiting for a reaction. I gave nothing away, and turned around. I found him standing in front of me, cutting off that escape as well. I bristled at the challenge. Feinting left, I leapt onto the rooftops on my right and dashed away, the Hyūga in pursuit.

Deciding to see if I could lose him on my own, I cut a path back towards the memorial stone, realising that I wouldn't escape him if he used his Byakugan. Deciding that I'd rather face him on solid ground, I waited at the memorial stone. The silver-haired Jōnin was no longer in front of the stone, though I knew he was nearby.

The Hyūga caught up to me, face serene. He hadn't even broken a sweat. "Why follow me?" The Hyūga walked closer. "You interest me. Your control is incredible. How? If I hadn't known you were from Suna, I'd have thought you were ANBU." I clenched my fist, claws sliding free of my gloves. The Hyūga noted the movement, and smirked.

Furious, I turned on him, lashing out. He swayed backwards, claws flashing past his face. He stood, touching his face with surprise. A thin line of blood could be seen on his cheek. His eyes flashed, and I readied myself for a fight. "Calm down," a voice said softly, hand resting on the Hyūga's shoulder. The silver-haired Jōnin had returned, gaze locked on the blood on the Hyūga's face. He looked surprised.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" The silver-haired Jōnin, Kakashi, glanced at the Hyūga, gaze shuttered. "Me? I'm here to stop you from making a mistake, Neji." Neji glanced at Kakashi, surprised. "What mistake?" Kakashi shook his head in amusement. "Asuka is not an opponent to take lightly. You should know better than to rush in blindly." Neji shook his head, glancing at me. "How do you know Asuka?" Kakashi glanced at me, head cocked to the side. "Oh, we go way back."

Surprise flitted across my face, lingering for a second before I remembered my training. My face returned to its blank look, only my eyes betraying my interest in the conversation before me. Neji looked at Kakashi in surprise, and left after Kakashi motioned for him to go. I stared at the sky, desperately wishing to fly away, free.

"So, we go way back?" I asked, curious. Kakashi chuckled. "That we do, Asuka. Though I always did like your real name better, Saeko." I jumped, and turned to Kakashi. "How? How do you know that?" He sighed, and readjusted his headband. "I was in ANBU while you were, though I left before you did. What happened, Saeko? Why did you run?"

I turned away, sorrow constricting my chest. "Akira," I whispered. Kakashi walked forwards and stood beside me. "Akira. He was a promising student. I'm sorry he died." We stood in companionable silence, watching as the sun set in the fiery sky.


	14. Promise of the Past

_Saeko._ I'd given up all hopes of hearing that name ever again. I had thrown it away when I decided that I would become ANBU. I needed a new name, a name that would mean leaving behind any hopes and dreams I had before ANBU. Looking back, I realise it had been easy, because I'd had nothing. Too young to remember my life before ANBU, too young to have dreams and hopes for the future.

Now I know that to do it again is harder. To let go of all that I remember, all the emotions I feel. To let go my desire for revenge, my grief over Akira's death. Those emotions are what keep me going, and yet also prove to be an obstacle. Without them, I wouldn't have the strength to join ANBU. But to join ANBU, I have to let these feelings go. Can I even join ANBU again, or was Hitaro right?

"Asuka, what are you doing here? It's time to go." Ai-sensei's voice interrupted my thoughts, distracting me from memories I can't face but can't let go. "Asuka?" She sounded worried, so I did my best to look bored, disinterested. "Coming," I murmur. I walk past her, heading back to our rooms. She watched, but said nothing. Her silence was almost unbearable, the soft sound of the wind sighing through the trees the only noises heard.

Reaching the rooms, I found that Aya and Ren had already packed. They smirked, smug faces painting the portrait of their superiority. I ignored them, grabbing my few belongings and packing them quickly and efficiently. Before long we were ready to leave. Ai-sensei led us to the village gates. I stopped suddenly, waiting. Aya and Ren laughed at me; sure I was scared of something. When they turned to find Kakashi standing before them, nose buried in his book, they shrieked. My lips twitched, though I held back the smile.

"Asuka, you forgot this," Kakashi murmurs, without looking up from his book. Curious, I step forwards. He hands me a small black pendant. It is the mark of ANBU. Turning it over, I see Akira's name carved on the back. Glancing up at Kakashi, I wonder at his motive. _Why give me this?_ He stares back, and rolls his left shoulder. A small, sad smile makes its way onto my face, before once more my features return to a mask of stone.

Kakashi vanishes, leaving in his wake swirling leaves. I watch as they slowly settle, wondering. _How did he get this?_ Glancing down, I realised that he had left another gift before leaving. In my hands rested a black collar, not unlike those I'd seen some cats wearing. I put the pendant on the collar before placing it around my neck. _I will never forget, Akira. I will always remember the promise I made, for as long as I live._


	15. Asuka vs Hitaro

I got the chance to keep that promise sooner than I expected. For a few days now someone had been following us. "Ai-sensei, can you feel it?" I ask quietly. Aya and Ren look over, curious and a little jealous, but I ignore them. She nods slightly, unsurprised by my question. "We're being followed. Be ready for anything." I nod once, assuring her that I was ready, before she moved to tell Aya and Ren.

The call of an eagle had me staring up at the sky, its feathers golden in the sunlight. It was circling, watching for prey. It almost looked like it was circling directly above my team. Frowning, I turned too late. A hand was clasped over my mouth and a kunai placed against my throat. "Don't make a sound," a low voice said menacingly. I was dragged from the clearing, my captor leading me deeper into the forest.

He threw me against a tree. Winded, I stood, trying to catch my breath while glaring at my captor. Hitaro Hyūga looked pleased with himself, eyes glittering in the sunlight that managed to penetrate the canopy above. I watched as he paced back and forth, almost stalking me, as though he was a large cat and I was the prey. _I won't be your prey, Hyūga. This will be a fight between two predators._ I glared at him, hooded eyes watching his movements carefully.

"So, _Saeko,_ I finally get you to myself." His use of my real name caused a shiver to run down my spine. I raised an eyebrow. "Looks like I get my chance to kill you. I'd thank you for the opportunity, but I'm not in the habit of being thankful. Especially since you murdered Akira." Hitaro laughed at me, and stopped pacing. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "Oh, there's no chance you'll kill me. You're too weak."

I pushed his hand away, and glared. "I was never weak. You're just too stupid to see that." The sound of Hitaro backhanding me rang through the forest. I returned his glare, ignoring the stinging pain in my cheek. "I am a Hyūga," he growled. "We are not stupid. We are superior to all of you, no matter your talents or upbringing." I spit in his face, laughing at his fury. "We'll see about that."

Leaping away, I managed to avoid Hitaro's first strike. Extending my claws, I lash out, drawing blood. The sight of his blood infuriates the Hyūga, and drives him to more vicious attacks. Matching him blow for blow, I manage to avoid fatal wounds, though soon both of us are wounded and bleeding. Tiring, I move back, giving myself some space to breathe, and to think. Hitaro watches, controlling his anger.

_Shit. He's calmed down._ _If I'm not careful now, I'll join Akira without having kept my promise._ Touching the pendant at my throat, a plan starts to form. _I just need to be able to reach his throat._ Glancing at the trees surrounding us, I spot a likely branch. Leaping into the tree, I lead Hitaro on a chase through the branches, staying close enough to taunt him, but far away enough that I'm just out of his reach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Askua finally gets to face Hitaro, yay! Sadly, this story is coming to an end. On the bright side, there's a possible prequel in the works. So yeah, please review, and I hope you're enjoying this story.**


	16. The Freedom of Moving On

Circling the clearing the Hyūga had dragged me to, I kept an eye on the branch I'd marked out before. Leaping onto a lower branch, I waited for Hitaro. Seeing his chance, he leapt onto the branch and reached out. Before he could grab me, I leapt forwards and grabbed the other branch with both hands. I swung around, driving my feet into the Hyūga's back. He fell to the forest floor, barely managing to land on his feet. Before he could even blink, I was standing beside him; claws stained the bright scarlet of fresh blood.

Hitaro stared at me, mouth open. He tried to speak, but fell to the ground without making a sound, his life's blood pooling around him. I watched him take his last breath before I moved away from him. A sense of triumph grew within my chest, but was soon overcome by another emotion. Sorrow gripped me as I remembered Akira, his smiling face, his laughter. I had fulfilled my promise to him, and in doing so had lost purpose.

Studying my claws in the sunlight, I felt empty, without purpose or meaning. I raised the claws to my wrists, but stopped when a shadow fell across me. "He wouldn't want you to do that. He would want you to live life." I glanced up at Kakashi, knowing he was right and not questioning why he was here. "Where do I start?" I asked raggedly, voice broken. Kakashi stared up at the sky, watching a golden eagle fly overhead. "Wherever you want to. It's your life, and only you should decide what you do."

Glancing up, I followed the flight of the eagle as it soared overhead, its piercing cry filling my heart with hope. "I choose freedom. I will start there." I continued to watch the eagle, unaware of Kakashi's eyes on me, or his smile. The eagle made its last turn before flying away, soaring to its freedom.


End file.
